


Real Life Angst I

by retrospectav



Series: Real Life Angst [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plus-Size Lovin's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After work.<br/>Written by stayhomemom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life Angst I

Benedict walks into the house. He sighs heavily at the sight of toys, dress-up clothes, and assorted other play things strewn throughout the sitting room and down the hall leading to kitchen. In the kitchen there is more play things, a doll stroller laying on its side, and a paint laden art easel. There are dishes in the sink as well as spaghetti sauce and chocolate milk remains on the the counter. He turns slowly purveying the mess. From upstairs he hears his wife calling angrily after their 2 1/2 year old.

“Victoria Elizabeth Cumberbatch, you get your naked behind back here!”

Just then a toddler streaks down the stairs and into her fathers arms.

“Ba-ba” she greets him happily.

His wife storms down the stairs.

“Thank heaven your home! I’m leaving.”

“Wait. What?”

“I need to get out of this house for a couple hours.”

“I just got home. Can’t I have anytime to relax?”

He realized his mistake the moment the words were out of his mouth. His wife clenched her jaw, nostrils flared, eyes flew wide, and he is fairly certain smoke is starting to emit from her ears.

“Relax?! You want TIME to RELAX?! You have been AWAY for 7 days! YOU got BREAKS. YOU got to bathe by yourself and urinate by yourself…”

“Urinate!” Tori chimed in merrily.

”When do I get a break?!” She seethed at him.

“Of course. I’m sorry darling. Please go take a hot shower.”

“You know that won’t work. She will just climb in with me. Plus, I need more than a shower, I need time by MY-self.”

“Right. Then you go do whatever it is you need to do. I will watch Tori.”

“How kind of you.” Her sarcasm is palpable.

“I’m trying.” He snaps.

“Try better.” She stomps back up the stairs.

Tori’s head is buried in his neck. He carries her into the playroom and sits heavily in his chair. As soon as his bottom hits the seat Tori immediately begins bouncing in his lap demanding his attention.


End file.
